


Everything

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about the final moments of the game with Cullen and the Inquisitor after the celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

“Everything,” he had said to her at the foot of the stairs to her quarters, after waiting all night to catch her alone.

When she led him up the stairs, swaying hips and turning around every so often to look at him with burning desire; that was everything.

When she unbuttoned her blouse slowly, ever so slowly, to unveil the rounded tops of her breasts, a hint of what was to come; that was everything.

When he crushed his mouth on hers and she opened up to him, eager and warm and needing, feeling her body curve against his; that was everything.

When they undressed each other, when her hands were like sweet electricity on his bare skin, gentle and sensuous, when he didn’t care how calloused his hands were because he needed to feel every inch of her body, to reassure himself that she was really there; that was everything.

When she lay underneath him, naked and glorious, eyes filled with fire and lust, pulling him down so forcefully because she couldn’t stand another minute apart; that was everything.

When they made love, when he finally entered her and found that sweet bliss, not only in how it made him feel but how it made her feel, when he knew that she was alive and whole and surrounding him in warmth and passion; that was everything.

When they lay together afterward, entwined in each other’s arms and spent, even though they had already shown each other more love than they ever thought possible, they both knew in that moment that they had so much more to give, and now they had all the time in the world.

That was everything.


End file.
